1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to gas sensor and method thereof, and more particularly to a gas sensor and method of identifying a gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes may have relatively high electric conductivity and thermal stability, and may be formed with a longitudinal shape having a given diameter (e.g., from several to tens of nanometers and to a few micrometers). Carbon nanotubes may be deployed within microstructural nano electro-mechanical system (NEMS) devices. Also, carbon nanotubes may be applied to electric field emission devices, optical switches used in the optical communications field, and bio devices.
A conventional gas sensor may be configured to include carbon nanotubes. The conventional gas sensor may detect whether or not a given gas may be present during an application of a gate voltage. Generally, each conventional gas sensor may be configured to detect a single type of gas. Thus, in order to detect multiples types of gases, more than one gas sensor may be deployed. Also, a pressure sensor may also be included, in addition to the multiple gas sensors, to measure a concentration or density of the gases.